


In which Stiles gets drunk and does something stupid to remind himself of Derek

by st_erekhale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_erekhale/pseuds/st_erekhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gratuitous college au with fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Stiles gets drunk and does something stupid to remind himself of Derek

Derek’s favorite time was when Stiles came home from college.  And they’d spend all weekend in bed, except for the times that he went out with his dad, or Derek took them to dinner.  So basically the only time they left was when food was needed, which is exactly what Derek was looking forward too as he came inside from a morning run.  Stiles got home late the night before - there was some unexpected road detours - and immediately passed on the bed, which is exactly how Derek left him this morning.  Coming into his apartment, Derek heard some banging around in the kitchen, promising, this meant that Stiles was making breakfast.  Walking into the kitchen, he could see his boyfriend reaching up to get the box of pancake mix out of the top of the cupboard.  Stiles’ shirt rode up as he stretched, and Derek was treated to the boy’s muscular thin waist.  Stiles’ pyjama bottoms rode down a bit, and, as Derek raked his eyes over the long, lean body in front of him, he stopped once coming to Stiles’ hips.  Where he could see something that was quite different.  

“What the hell is that?!” Stiles jumped and dropped the box of pancake mix, causing it to dust across the kitchen counter.  He spun around and saw his boyfriend, looking upset, and confused.  

“What’s what?" 

"Stiles,” Derek said, jaw clenching.  "What is that on your hip?“

At this, Stiles cracked up laughing, unable to control himself as he realized what Derek was concerned about.  The tattoo.  On his hip.  

He thought back to last Tuesday, after waking up - extremely hungover - and seeing it, then panicking and calling Lydia to find out what the fuck had happened.

\-----------------

"Hello darling” Lydia answered cheerily.  She obviously wasn’t as smashed as Stiles was, he thought, or was using her magic powers to keep from getting hungover.  That’s it.

“Lyds, what the fuck happened last night?”

“Before or after I came and got you from your room?” she questioned.

Stiles remembered what happened before Lydia came to his dorm and dragged him along with her to a party.  He was drinking by himself and sulking, because he missed Derek.  Their weekend together got canceled because Derek had some alpha wolf pack leader shit to deal with, and it was actual serious shit this time, which meant he had to leave Beacon Hills, and Stiles behind for the few days.  

Lydia had come to “rescue” him after ¼ of a bottle of Jack.  But after that, he couldn’t remember shit.  They’d gone to a party, there was a lot more drinking, Lydia was making out with everyone, Stiles was still missing Derek.  Obviously he had drank more, it takes more than some Jack to blackout Stiles.

“After, Lyds.  Specifically, when I got this damn tattoo above my ass!”

Normally, Stiles loves to hear Lydia laugh, but not now.

“Goddammit Lydia!”

“Sorry, sorry, it’s just.  You were being sulky and almost as sour as sourwolf himself and then you got the great idea to have a piece of Derek forever.”

“Sooo, you took me to get a matching triskelion tattoo?”

“Well, yeah, it seemed like a good idea at the time.”

“Lydia!”

“What, Stiles,” and he could hear rolling her eyes, knew she was getting her sassy face on.  "I was fucked up too, but I did manage to keep you from getting it directly on your ass cheek, so a thanks would be appreciated.“

"I was going to put it on my butt?”  Stiles switches the phone over to his left hand, and uses the right to run his fingers through his hair.  What the actual fuck was going on last night?

“Yep, and after I said no to that, you wanted a goddamn tramp stamp.”

“Oh, damn.  Well thanks for not letting me look like a whore I guess, Lyd.”

\----------------

Really, looking back now, its kind of funny.  Stiles just has to prove it to Derek.  

“Okay okay.  Just promise me you won’t interrupt or get mad,” he says, smiling sweetly at Derek.

“Stiles, I love you, but I swear to god if you did something stupid-”

“IwasdrunkandpoutingsoIgotatattootoremindmeofyoupleasestillloveme,” he rushed.

“You, what?”

“I was pouting that we couldn’t spend out weekend together-”

“Stiles you know I would have stayed if I could have,” Derek interrupted.

“Yeah, I know that, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t miss you.  Anyway, I was pouting and so then there was alcohol and then Lydia and I went to a party - I was completely responsible babe I promise you - and then I was very drunk and sad and decided to get a tattoo.  Something permanent to remind me of you.”

“Stiles did you get my goddamn face tattooed on your ass cheek?!”

“NO!”  Stiles pulled down his pyjamas enough that Derek could see the entire thing, and looked up sheepishly.

“Oh fuck” Derek laughed.  "You little shit come here.“  And then Derek was kissing him and he was smiling and it was okay because Derek wasn’t upset that Stiles got a tattoo to match his triskelion.  And they skipped breakfast to spend the rest of the day in bed.

And as much as Derek says otherwise, as much as he laughs about Stiles’ tattoo, Stiles knows he fucking loves it.

Fucking loves that Stiles wanted a piece of Derek on him forever.

Fucking loves that Stiles wanted it on his damn ass.

Fucking loves Stiles.

 

 

[tumblr](st-erekhale.tumblr.com)


End file.
